1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to electronic device functionality and in particular to configuration of an accessory to which the electronic device can connect. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mechanism and/or methodology for autonomously determining a class of and capabilities associated with an electronic device cradle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cradles for docking of smart phones are generally known. There are a variety of different types of cradles, and each cradle can provide and/or support a different set of functions, which may not be discoverable by and/or available to the particular phone that is connected to the cradle. One aspect of the evolution and/or development of these cradles and phones is the utilization within most of these devices of a standard connection mechanism that is supported by the various different vendors of these devices. Specifically, conventional implementations of these smart phones and the cradles provide for connecting these cradles to the smart phones utilizing some form of a mini/micro universal serial bus (USB) connector. With the phones and devices across vendors having similar connection mechanisms, vendors occasionally also implement security mechanisms to prevent their phones from being utilized with an incorrect and/or unlicensed and/or unapproved accessory.